Cosmic Otherness
The ability to be completely distinct from everything. Sub-power of Self Origin Manipulation. Ultimate expression of Freedom and Singularity taken too far. Not to be confused with Omnilock. Opposite to Unity. Also Called *Absolute Otherness *Divergence *Meta-Existence *Omniversal Distinction *Perfect Singularity *Perpetual Deviance *Un-Affinity *Un-Unity *Variant Aspect Capabilities User possesses an essence that is absolute in its otherness it is entirely exclusive to their nature alone. Users are able to distinguish themselves from everything, everywhere, everywhen, and everyhow, without any exception. Reason for this ungodly disposition lies with their ability to forgo every physical/meta-physical concept, law, and substance made (or will be made) by anyone or anything (most of all by a supreme panentheistic being) and remain independent of them. Though others have the ability to maintain a subjective means to affect or interact with the rest of the universe, most are not, and thus endure an existence of eternal limbo. Their differences notwithstanding, all users share only this similarity and nothing more - so far removed from the rest of existence, their essence makes for a completely unique state of being; one that has never existed before and will never exist again. Never to be mirrored nor encompassed by anyone or anything, forever locked in perpetual defiance to all, giving new meaning to the word - Ungodly. Applications *Absolute Existence - Users of this ability possess an absolute control over every facet of their being and perfectly manifest themselves in all ways they deem fit. Some possess the type of existence that we know, others more possess something that is entirely different altogether (meta-existence). *Amortality- Users of this ability are above and beyond life and death from the very moment they've come to be. **Life and Death Transcendence *Causality Immunity/Causality Negation - User's of this ability are above and beyond the mere and fallible concept of causality. Their essence are just so alien and bizarre that the only rules of cause and effect they follow (if they even have any) are completely unlike ours. *Cycle Transcendence - Users of this ability are completely independent of any universal cycle. *Difference Manipulation - Users of this ability have the unrestrained capacity to manipulate the degree of difference they have relative to the rest of the universe. They can make themselves less disparate and ease every interaction they make or forever lock themselves away in perpetual formation and reformation to further consolidate their current state of complete and absolute otherness. Some users even go as far as rejecting any hazard to their otherness by destroying the very things that resemble them. *Eldritch Physiology/Impossible Physiology - The most telling aspect of this ability is how it turns each and every user that wields it into walking nightmare-fuels of impossibility whose mere presence is able to upset and unbalance the very universe they choose to inhabit. **Alien Mind - With minds both unknowable and unreadable this vast vessels of unholy knowledge are more akin to small universes than they are to minds. With laws and concepts that operate on entirely new ways, very few have been able to even breach them. Fewer still are the number of those who walk away with their lives intact. **Erasure Immunity **Formless Mind **Insanity Inducement **Omnifarious **Unnatural Presence - Just the mere presence of a being with this ability will be enough to rip apart every fundamental concept and universal law that we know. *Freedom - Due to being completely outside and separate from the grand design. **Conceptual Transcendence **Living Anomaly *Immutability/Reality Anchoring/Universal Irreversibility - Absolute and forever true to the unnatural state of their being, users of this ability posses an all-consuming otherness that is immutable and irreversable to any outside influence. *Meta Space-Time Manipulation - Capable of transcending as well as willfully alternating all known context of existence both in it's totality as well as its variability. *Omnilock - Users can use their absolute otherness to lock themselves outside of reality where nothing or no one can ever reach them. *Paradox Existence -The users existence is a paradox in and of it self as they violate the cause and effect principles that govern the rest of the universe. *Pataphysics Manipulation - Among users of this ability are a select few who have the capability to go far and beyond being merely free ''from every conceivable principle of the universe. Forgoing dominion over the banality of the physical and metaphysical aspects of reality, advanced users instead manipulate forces that lie beyond the spectrum of the knowable - becoming indisputable lords of the unpredictable forces of the ineffable, unknown, and unknowable. **Unpredictability *Reality Warping **Reality Randomization **Reality Separation *Separation - From the beginning, every user is born into a state of separation relative to the rest of the universe and its creator. The existential-bond prevalent to all of creation (the omniverse) and any other force that binds all things to a supreme pantheistic power or entity is of no consequence to the users of this ability whatsoever. *Singularity - Users essence is so bizarre and alien it is simply impossible to replicate. Associations * Anti-God * Non Created Physiology * Omnipotence * Self Origin Manipulation Limitations *Some users become so far removed from the rest of the universe they aren't able to interact with anything in it. *Against Unity and its users ''alone, this ability can more than hold its own. **Unless the user of this ability can meet Omnipotence any instance that pits this ability directly against Unity's source will spell their defeat. *The Omnipotence user can encompass and also defeat it. Known Users Gallery Chaos H.png|Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) deviates from all of providence. Midnight_entity.jpg|The Midnight Entity (Doctor Who) was a completely unknown being that was not only something that was completely outside and beyond the knowledge and experience of the The Doctor, but also was also somehow alive in a place where it was physically impossible for life to exist. And whatever it was still remains outside of the doctors knowledge to this day. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Immunities Category:Void Powers